Don't Forget About Gaara, Naruto
by SonofLuffy
Summary: This story sucks. Will be REUPDATED/REWRITTEN/or DISCONTINUED on here and dA. Naruto is a little upset because Lee is being a bit of a... Well, Gaara comes to help and interesting things happen.


Gaara started walking around then found Naruto sulking. "Whats up, Naruto"? Gaara said with inthusiasm. "Lee's being an asshole again", Naruto said angerly. "If I kick his ass, would that make you feel better"? Gaara asked. "Sort of." Naruto replied. "Okay," Gaara soon left after he said that to Naruto.

Gaara was walking and saw Lee and started smiling evilly. "Hi Gaara," Lee said happily. Gaara came up to Lee and punched him in the face still smiling. "What the fuck was that for,"Lee questioned Gaara. "That was for making Naruto mad, you asshole," Gaara said looking down at Lee. "Oh...," Lee said. "Yeah, 'Oh...' You ever make him mad again I will hunt you down and kill you," Gaara yelled at him. "Okay, i'm sorry." Lee curled up into a ball. Gaara left and went to where Naruto was.

"I took care of him for you Naruto," Gaara said. "Okay," Naruto replied. Gaara sat down by him. Naruto looked at Gaara then Gaara looked at Naruto with a long gaze. He put his arms around Naruto and pulled him closer and kissed him. Narutos eyes went wide for a second then he pushes Gaara away. "What do you think you're doing!?!?!?" Naruto asked Gaara blushing. "Im sorry. Its just that I...I...Love you and want to protect you from anything that hurts you," Gaara said starting to cry a little. "Oh... Well, dont cry," Naruto said moving closer to where Gaara was sitting. Naruto put his hand on Gaaras leg and looked at him and kissed him. Gaara kissed him back then stopped. "Umm...Lets go somewhere, where no one is, because this is a bench and people are bound to walk by," Gaara suggested to Naruto. "Okay," Naruto said getting up.

"Lee, why are you on the ground?" Sasuke asked him."Because Gaara punched me in the face," He replied."Oh, okay." Sasuke said. "That fucker." "Yes, he is." Lee replied. Lee got up and brushed himself off and started walking. Sasuke caught up with him. "What are you planning to do to him." Sasuke asked. "I'm not going to gdo it to him, I'm going to do it to Naruto. He said if I make Naruto mad again, then he's going to kill me." Lee replied. "Then why would yo udo it?" Sasuke said crossing his arms."I just am." Lee said walking a little bit faster.

"Lets get some ramen first." Naruto told Gaara. "Okay." Gaara said. They started walking to the ramen shop. "Two please." Naruto said to the shop keeper. "Yes, sir." The shop keeper said. Naruto and Gaara both sat down and started talking about the place they should go to. "How about my house," Naruto said. "I live all alone, sooooo, no one can bother us." "Yeah, we should go there." Gaara agreed. "Here you go," said the shop keeper. Naruto paid him and Gaara and him began eating. Sasuke and Lee walked all the way to Kakashi's house. They knocked on the door and Kakashi opened it. "Hey, Kakashi. Can you kidnap Naruto for us?" Sasuke asked him. "Umm...sure." Kakashi said sort of confused. "What do you guys plan on doing?" "Make Gaara mad." Lee said happily. "Oh..." Kakashi sighed.

Gaara and Naruto finished their ramen and set the bowls down.They gave them to the shop keeper and left for Naruto's house. "Ummm...When we get there, do you wanna play a game?" Naruto asked Gaara. "Sure," Gaara replied. They soon got to Narutos house. "Sooo, Do you wanna play Twister, sorry, monoply, truth or dare or...Spin the bottle." Naruto asked. "Um...Can we playspin the bottle then truth or dare?" Gaara asked happily. "Yeah, if you want to." Naruto said smiling. Gaara spun the bottle and the opened end part pointed towards the wall. "That means yo uhave to kiss it." Naruto said staring at Gaara. Sooo, Gaara walked over towards the wall and kissed it and ran back to his spot and sat down. Naruto spun the bottle and it pointed towards Gaara. Naruto got up and went towards Gaara and kissed him on the lips. Then went back to his spot. "Can we play truth or dare now" asked Gaara. "sure," naruto said putting the bottle away. "Truth or Dare"? Gaara asked Naruto. "Dare," Naruto said caustiously. "I dare you to...french kiss me." Gaara said smiling evilly. Naruto went up to him and grabbede him and fench kissed him for a long while.

Kakashi stopped at Narutos house and looked through a window. He saw Naruto kissing Gaara while Gaara was on the floor. "What the fuck, does he think he is doing?!" Kakashi said watching them trying not to yell. "This is almost as bad as icha icha paridise. except there is one girl and one guy in the book. Besides the fact Gaara and Naruto shouldnt be paired up.I really think Naruto should go with Sasuke. There so cute together. Ughh...got to keep straight focus on how I am going to kidnap Naruto. I should get him while Gaara is not looking or doing something else. Oh...and leave a note. When will they stop kissing it's been at least three to fiev minutes... Oh I know what they are doing, they are french kissing. ewww... and between them."

Naruto stopped kissing Gaara and hugged him then went back to his spot. "Wait here asec. I'm going to the bathroom" Gaara said to Naruto then left to the bathroom. "Okay." Naruto replied to Gaara.

"Nows my chance," Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and knocked him out senseless of reguard. He left the letter for Gaara to read. Kakashi brought Naruto back to Sasuke and Lee. "Here he is," Kakashi said to them. "Cool," Lee said vidiously. Kakashi left to go back to his house. Gaara started reading the note.

Dear Sand Queer,  
Ive got Narutoand Im not giving him back until you fight me. If you win then you get him back and I wont bother him ever again, but if you lose, then he's mine to torture.  
Fuck you Bitch,  
Rock Lee  
P.S. Don't lose to Gais look-a-like student, Gaara. Sorry I took Naruto while you guys were having fun doing your thing. I promise I won't tell. Kakashi-Sensai.

To Be Continued...


End file.
